Distractions
by SinCityAssassin42
Summary: Oneshot. He was aggravated that his studies kept coming to a halt every time he thought of her. Please R&R.


One of these days he's going to find a way to take out all these unnecessary distractions from his work. He was hunched over his writing desk; his pale skin was illuminated by the candlelight in his dim studying quarters. He had a slim form, probably from not eating for the past day. Lately he has been getting less than focused on his tasks.

It was just too bothersome, how was he going to be an asset to Lord Pent's work; he can't become someone important enough to help with the negotiations if he just keeps losing his focus by remembering her face, even her voice.

Drats! He needed to stop thinking about her.

He slouches on his chair; it's been a long while since he was with the old campaign. He was able to see some of his old companions, one wouldn't know it but he feels a bit of happiness whenever he sees them during Lord Pent's diplomacy meetings. Reminiscence always seemed to slip through his tight study schedule.

Marquess Eliwood was as hopeful as he ever was and his politeness was always welcomed in these events; he seemed inseparable from his wife Ninian, who always seemed to look too frail to be touched by anything but Eliwood's person. They always seemed to be in good spirits and kept looking like young ones in love in the spring. Constantly. Somehow their public affections sort of annoyed him for reasons he doesn't understand.

While Lord Pent and them struck up the alliance negotiations, Marcus was always placed in the dining hall; there was never really nothing to worry about in the meeting.

Marcus often tried to strike some conversations with him over some tea, he would indulge on his studies and his continued apprenticeship under Lord Pent. There was often talk about retirement but he protests that he still has too much to learn for him to succeed his master.

The meetings with House Ostia would always be as loud as anything could get in the embassy's walls. Though his older brother has passed, Marquess Hector himself could match his kin's boisterous laughs, and then some. Lyn was often the one to hush her partner to help get the meeting back on track. Nonetheless Hector was slowly getting more adept to the throne his brother left him. The beard he was trying to grow seemed a bit much though, he's probably trying a bit too hard to look wise.

During these meetings, Matthew was always present, and he had to keep an eye on him in case he felt like pilfering any of the vases. He always says he's past that phase in his life but the glint in his eyes and the smirk in his face always told otherwise. He always tries to distract him with small talk about Ostia before he tries to steal valuable pottery or something. Nevertheless, he was still as cheerful as he was when he first met him.

It always brought a smile to his face to see that despite everything that has happened, everyone was able to pick up the pieces and make something out of it: personal joys, a purpose, companionship.

Although it was always such a shame he never got to see her in any of those meetings.

DAMN IT! There he goes again, he thought about her for the eleventh time today! He doesn't know how the hells could he even continue his work with all of these distractions and he just couldn't get her out of his mind.

It really has been a long time since he escorted her to Ostia hasn't it. He sometimes wonders if she still held her hair in those silly pig-tails or if she still tried to boss everyone around her. Sometimes he wonders why his feelings are becoming a more frequent and unwelcome distraction.

He ruffled his own purple hair with annoyed vigor. HE JUST CAN' TAKE IT. He needs to learn how to stop, starting now. No more distractions. He's so close to finishing his studies and he's damn well going to d-

"Hello?" one of the servants echoed into the dimly lit room. She saw him looking back at her from his desk, scrawled out with various papers and inks. "Are you there Master Erk?"

"Oh, yes, I'm here. What is it?" he said, his curiosity evident in his tone.

"You have a visitor. Shall I let them in?"

"Wait, them? A group?"

"No, just one. Apparently it's urgent," the servant replied back. He looked at her questioningly before closing his eyes and going back to his desk full of documents.

"Fine, let them in. I'll be here working hopefully."

"Very good sir, I'll let her through," the servant finished as she closed the door. Who would need to see him only instead of Lord Pent? He didn't think he would be that impo-

Wait did the servant say her-

"ERRRKY!" Oh St. Elimine he knew that shriek anywhere. His face paled even more if that was ever possible, suddenly he was pushed into the ground and off of his chair. On top of him was a pink-haired and excitable she-devil, the source of all of his problems as of late. Her long locks sprawled all over the floor as she smiled brightly at his face.

Huh. So she let her hair down.

"Oh Erky, I missed you soooo much!" she exclaimed, pulling him into a death grip that oddly left him feeling warm.

"S-Serra! What are you even doing over here!" he gasped as he tried to push himself off the ground into a sitting position. She just twirled her hair around her finger in response, still smiling brightly. He thought it was sort of adorabl- **DAMN IT, STOP**.

"I left Ostia a month ago on a journey of love! Of course it broke the heart of our beloved Marquess, but he gladly saw me off on my journey and here I am!" He just stared at her incredulously, his hair slowly settling back after being ruffled from the pounce. Serra looked back in silence and gave a small, calmer smile that just made her look more angelic to him.

"I did really miss you Erk…" she said softly. She wrapped her arms around him more gently this time and he found himself slowly hugging her back. They'd stay there for what seemed to be an eternity before they broke contact. He sighed and looked at her entirely. It was probably a mistake on his part, but he had missed her too, far too much for his own sake. Feeling a bit bold he gave a small smile and took a hold of her chin, she gasped in surprised.

For what seemed to be another eternity, their lips were gently touching each other, but it was really only a short few moments. When they separated it was easy to see the redness in Serra's face as she just looked at the man in front of her in shock. The shock quickly turned to annoyance as she kept lightly punching him in the chest.

"Wh-What are you doing! Don't… Don't surprise me like that you idiot!" she said, her eyes a bit watery. He just chuckled to himself and held her into him, whom she quietly accepted, and he began to welcome the feelings he had a bit more.

Perhaps a distraction is good once in a while.


End file.
